


Somebody Pinch Me

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Blood, Fluff, Food, Gen, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt with a good ending, Momma bear Deceit, Nightmares, Stabbing, Suicidal Thoughts, Sword Violence, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Temporary Character Death, Unsymp!Roman, scratching as self harm, this is not a very happy fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s fine. Virgil is fine. Nightmares are just nightmares. None of thatreallyhappened.It still hurt to see it, though.~~A five+one where the other sides each help Virgil after a nightmare
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Everyone, platonic DRLAMP
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	Somebody Pinch Me

**Author's Note:**

> In this, Virgil is still a dark side. Thomas is around twelve. Harry is my self-hatred oc and ze are a bean.

“Vi-Virgil!” Deceit cried out. He was on the floor. A dirt floor-was this a forest?

Virgil crouched down next to Deceit, sucking in air sharply when he saw the blood that gleaned along his side.

“Anxiety!” A voice said, sharp and cruel. “How...nice of you to join.”

Virgil whirled around, his stomach dropping when he saw Remus’ brother, Roman, with his sword drawn. Sickeningly, he noticed the red that dripped down its hilt. 

“What did you do to him!” Virgil demanded. 

“Nothing.” Roman said, voice holding no hint of regret. “Saving Thomas.”

“You don’t need to save Thomas from him!” Virgil cried. “Just leave him alone!”

Roman tilted his head to the side. “Okay.”

“Wh-what?” Virgil asked. Was it that simple?

“I’ll just focus on you, instead.”

Before Virgil could blink, Roman had leapt forward. Virgil, at first, thought Roman had missed-not an entirely impossible thing, but certainly hard with his sword-until he looked down. And saw it going straight through his chest.

Virgil barley had time to resister any pain before he collapsed to the ground-

And woke up with a jolt.

He looked around his dark room, his breath uneven and his heartbeat wild. 

Nightmares were nothing new to Virgil. In fact, he sometimes even made some with Remus for Thomas, but that didn’t make them any more fun. This wasn’t the first time the ‘light sides’ as Deceit called them had appeared either. Roman, Remus’ brother appeared the most. Then was Morality, then was Logic. 

Virgil hopped off his too hard bed with a sigh, reaching for the nightmare chart. _Dee and I. Roman tried to kill Dee, I got in the way, he killed me instead._

Apparently, keeping track of your dreams like this helped with the nightmares. At least, that was one of the more common suggestions he found whenever he googled the topic. 

“Oh Veeee~” A singsongy voice called. “It’s time for breakfast!”

“Coming.” He shouted back, already capping his purple pen and popping it back into his dream notebook. The voice had sounded like Dee, and Deceit was a halfway decent cook, so at least _some_ of the breakfast would be edible. 

He walked into the kitchen to see that it wasn’t Deceit, but Harry instead. 

“Hey, Harry.” Virgil said, yawning.

Harry seemed to stiffen slightly, but relaxed. “Sup, scaredy-cat?”

“Whatcha making?”

“Just some toast. Want any?”

“Sure. Thanks.” He sat down at the table, taking in the slow silence of morning. 

“Hey, bear.” Deceit said, walking into the kitchen. 

“Hey Dee.”

The three ate toast, and eventually Harry went to go soak Thomas in some self hate. 

“So...” Virgil brought up awkwardly, “I had another nightmare.” He held his breath, hoping that Deceit wouldn’t mind.

Deceit clicked his tongue. “What was it about?”

Virgil hesitated. “Well, it wasn’t that big of a deal.”

“If it bothered you, than it was.” Deceit said firmly. 

“It’s nothing, really,” Virgil grumbled. “Just Roman like killed me or whatever.”

“Over Remus again?”

“You too.”

“Aww, bear,” Deceit cooed, pulling him into a hug, “I’m not sorry. They are awful people, you know.”

“Why can’t they just leave us alone?” Virgil sobbed. “What did we ever do to them?”

“I wish I couldn’t tell you.” Deceit whispered softly into his hair. 

Virgil hiccuped and pushed away from Deceit. “Sorry...”

“No, bear, you don’t have to be sorry. It’s _them_ who shouldn’t be sorry.”

“I’m glad I’m here with you.” Virgil said, looking up shyly. “And not them.”

“Me too.” Deceit said softly. “Although I imagine that one day you won’t feel differently.”

“What? Never! They’re evil!”

“And also what makes Thomas Thomas. You don’t want to protect Thomas, right?”

Virgil looked scandalized that Deceit even had to ask. “Of course!”

“Then you’ll need to protect them. They aren’t his core sides. Without them, Thomas wouldn’t be much different.”

“If you say so.” Virgil said doubtfully. “I’ll try then.”

“Oh, I know you won’t be able to do it. You aren’t good at anything.”

“I’ll try. Promise.”

“Horrible. Now,” Deceit said, visibly relaxing, “Let us not watch a movie.”

The two settled in, allowing the dialogue to wash over them as they soaked in each others presence, making Virgil feel, once again, at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of if there are any errors in the fic!


End file.
